Episode 9300 (15th November 2017)
Plot Rana doesn't say why Kate walked out and gives Zeedan a hard time for setting them up. At No.11, Phelan is powerless to stop Nicola from telling Eileen everything. He tries to convince her that he isn't a danger to Eileen. Todd is scared that Billy is going to confess and reminds him that he'd be reneging on his promise to Drew. Phelan tries to make Nicola doubt Anna's word by telling her that she pushed Seb off his ladder. She doesn't fall for it. Hope and Ruby let Mary play on the trampoline. Nicola spares Phelan and announces that she's moving to Australia this weekend and staying with a mate. Daniel beats Robert back to the bistro. Robert decides to get into shape. Adam writes a statement from Billy denying any involvement in the robbery and reads it to the police. PC Fox makes an awkward Billy confirm verbally that the statement is correct. Kate asks Rana if she really wants to be with Zeedan. Rana refuses to answer until Kate tells her how she feels about her. Kate tells her to stop messing with her head and get on with marrying Zeedan. Eileen thinks that Nicola is leaving because of Gary and gives Phelan the idea of paying her to stay in the country. The police don't charge Billy. Phelan burns Vinny's passport. Nicola gets the true story about Anna's arrest from the woman herself. Anna is shocked that Phelan admitted blackmailing her into sex. Zeedan stays over at Kate, Luke and Alya's before his wedding. He gives Kate the rings to look after. Nicola refuses Phelan's money and tells him not to contact her again. Anna sees her off as she leaves the Street. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Mary Cole - Patti Clare Guest cast *PC Fox - Chloe Ewart Places *Coronation Street exterior *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Yard *9 Coronation Street - Yard *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Jason's Construction - Office *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nicola threatens all that Phelan holds dear; Todd begs Billy not to dredge up ancient history; and Rana's pre-wedding jitters baffle Zeedan. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,940,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2017 episodes